happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 17
I have come across a picture of Flaky and Flippy washed up on the island in Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping The Shark. Yesterday, I made a part 3 of Happy Trails to see what WOULD OF HAPPENED '''if Flaky actually surivved in part 2. Now I retreat to my journal for an episode that features Flaky and Flippy stranded on a desert island. The porcupine and bear are by themselves as they fall overboard in: '''Isle See You Later Starring Flaky & Flippy Featuring Russell, Lumpy and Giggles Appearances by Mime, Petunia, The Mole, Cuddles, Sniffles, Cro Marmot, and Generic Tree Friends SPOILER ALERT! Flaky and Flippy will survive. On a cruise ship that Lumpy is driving, Flaky and Flippy are on deck chilling by the pool. with Cro Marmot. Giggles offers towels to them. Petunia is opening up a bottle of champange for Mime. This causes Flippy to flip out due to it sounding like a gun and becoming Fliqpy. The bad bear breaks the bottle of pop he had on him and stabs Petunia in the head to her death. Fliqpy cuts open Petuinia with his machete and uses her insides to choke Mime to his death. Cuddles walks out of the pool but Fliqpy slices off Cuddles head with his machete. This doesn't surprise Sniffles who walks into his cabin with The Mole. Giggles retreats to staff quarters. Fliqpy lunges toward Flaky and they fall overboard off the ship into the sea, where Fliqpy snaps out of his fit and becomes Flippy again. Flippy and Flaky then discover the fell overboard off the ship and get driven by the waves. The 2 later wash up on a desert island. Flippy's army uniform and beret are ruined due to impact in the sea. Flaky and Flippy get scared and hug each other. They make a makeshift hut and Flippy makes an S.O.S. signal in the sand hoping someone might come and rescue them. Meanwhile back on the cruise ship. Captain Lumpy examines what happened. Some Generic Tree Friends help Lumpy investigate. One discovers that Flippy and Flaky are missing. Lumpy contacts Russell and orders him to sail his pirate ship to find the overboard duo. Russell heads to his ship on a rescue mission. Back on the island, Flippy hunts for fish with a stick. Later Flippy and Flaky feast with a campfire. Flippy takes some mood behavior medicine to prevent him from flipping out. Bedtime comes and Flippy and Flaky share a bed. A week has passed and Russell has found pieces of torn army uniform and beret. Russell follows and sees the S.O.S. signal on the island. Flippy notices the ship. Russell has found the overboard duo. Russell takes them on ship back to the cruise ship ending the episode. Moral: "No Man is an island!" Deaths: Petunia dies when Fliqpy uses the broken champange bottle to stab her. Mime dies a bloodless death when Fliqpy uses Petunia's insides to choke him. (How Fliqpy killed Mime is similar to how he killed Giggles in This is Your Knife which also had Flaky) Cuddles has his head chopped off by Fliqpy's machete. Some fish are killed by Flippy's stick when Flippy goes fishing. Injuries: Flaky has her arms scratched up by Fliqpy before the fall off the ship. Destruction: Flippy's army uniform and beret are torn by the sea. Please comment. Category:Blog posts